Les mots
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Il y a des mots qui résonnent - raisonnent et déraisonnent. Mais elle a pas su les attraper.


Rien à moi, ni Kairi, ni Xion. Ouin T.T

Petit texte qui est un peu le mixte de tous les brouillons fait récemment. Il n'aurait pas était posté sans l'aide de Moïra-chan, donc ON LA VENERE ! xD

Voilà… j'ai rien à rajouter, bonne lecture ! :3

OoO

Il y a des mots qui résonnent - raisonnent et déraisonnent dans sa tête qui est sur le point d'exploser. Des mots qui manquent de sens, de logique ; des mots stupides, inutiles. Des mots qui ne veulent rien dire - des mots qui ne veulent plus rien dire, qui ne voudront plus jamais rien dire. Parce qu'elle est partie - elle est partie loin, là où plus rien ne pourra l'atteindre. Pas même ces mots - ces putains de mots à la con. Elle a même pas eu le temps de les entendre, ce jour-là - et, à l'église, le jour de l'enterrement, on avait dit "C'est Dieu qui l'a voulu ainsi". Si c'est vraiment ça, Dieu, c'est un bel enfoiré. Qui arrache des vies, comme ça - pour s'amuser, sûrement, pour crever de rire en voyant les gens déchirés de douleur.

Il y a des mots qui se perdent - ils se perdent dans la nuit, ils se perdent dans ses oreilles. Elle - la fille qu'est restée. Kairi, qu'elle s'appelle. Kairi - qui marche, marche encore et toujours dans les rues. A chialer comme une conne, en maudissant le ciel qui, bon sang, est pas foutu de partager sa douleur - rien qu'un instant, il pourrait pleurer avec elle. Rien qu'une seconde - une minute, une petite heure. Rien qu'un instant, pour qu'elle se sente moins seule dans ce bas-monde. Ce monde cruel - trop cruel pour elle, pauvre gamine abandonnée qu'elle est. Il était aussi trop cruel pour Xion - c'était son nom, à cette autre fille. C'est un joli prénom - tellement joli. Il méritait pas d'être gravé sur une pierre tombale - surtout à cause d'un vieux con sadique, qui est pourtant vénéré par des millions de gens dans le monde - comme quoi, les gens, c'est des crétins.

Il y a ces mots qu'elle répète - qu'elle répète encore et toujours, en espérant que cette autre fille - Xion, c'est Xion, mais elle ose pas dire, ou même penser à ce prénom. Ca fait trop mal - entende. Qu'elle sache à quel point Kairi l'aimait - et l'aime toujours, et l'aimera toujours - ou peut-être pas, mais c'est une gamine, elle sait pas encore que toujours, c'est éphémère. Elle sait pas encore - et elle veut pas apprendre. Il semble pas qu'elle veuille apprendre. Ou alors elle le sait déjà - mais ça la dégoûte de savoir, alors elle fait comme si.

Avec des peut-être et des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille.

C'était un jour pas tout à fait banal – il y avait cette fille, Kairi. Et de l'autre côté de la route, y'avait cette autre fille, Xion. C'était un jour spécial – un jour pas anodin. Quatorze février. La saint Valentin. Fête commerciale à deux balles – elles le savaient, l'une comme l'autre. Mais c'était spécial quand même – parce que cette fille, Kairi, elle avait décidé de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Peu importe les conséquences, fallait qu'elle le dise – et elle était décidée comme jamais. C'était un jour pas tout à fait banal – et elles étaient en face l'une de l'autre, séparée par une route.

Mais les accidents, c'est vite venu - cette autre fille avait traversé quand le feu était passé au vert et y'avait eu un chauffeur de camion imprudent - un peu con, ce chauffeur. Et ce bel enfoiré de Dieu qui a décidé que cet accident serait mortel - parce que sinon, pour lui, ce serait pas drôle. Et pendant que la fille, Kairi, pleurait, pendant que cette autre fille agonisait au sol, il devait bien se marrer, le tout-puissant à deux balles. Pendant que c'te pauvre gamine s'approchait de la personne qu'elle aimait, à lui dire que tout irait bien - c'était débile et elle le savait. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait dire d'autre ? Rien - y'avait rien d'autre à faire que de donner de l'espoir.

Maintenant, elle est là - là, à marcher comme une conne, à pas savoir où aller. A chialer en maudissant le ciel, Dieu, en maudissant la Terre entière, se maudissant elle-même - maudissant même Xion d'être partie comme ça. Parce qu'elle avait pas le droit - elle avait pas le droit de l'abandonner comme ça, dans un monde trop con et trop cruel, un monde où y'a quasiment que des crétins de la pire espèce. A lui en vouloir aussi parce qu'elle sait pas, putain, elle sait pas à quel point c'te fille l'aimait.

Alors elle marche sur le bord de la route. Elle marche, à attendre qu'un camion la percute.

Parce que, ce que Kairi sait pas, c'est qu'à ce moment, y'a des mots qui se sont envolés. Elle a pas su les attraper - et, c'est triste. Parce que si elle avait entendu, elle se dirait peut-être, en ce moment « faut qu'je continue pour elle, parce qu'elle m'en voudra si je m'arrête là ».

« Je t'aime ».

Il y a des mots qui résonnent, d'autres qui se perdent - certains essayent juste de trouver la lumière. La vraie, et non la pâle lueur de la lune.


End file.
